All I Ever Wanted
by hhlover101
Summary: Things just couldn't get worse in my opinion. I had lost the love of my life, and everyday was just filled with depression. Seems as if even if I thought everything would get better a day later all hope was lost. I needed that ray of sunshine back in my life, and i needed to feel your warm embrace again. Maybe everything will get better in time, I still have hope in that at least.
1. Chapter 1

_**All I Ever Wanted- A Hollywood Heights One-Shot **_

**AN: So this one-shot was requested by a lovely anonymous person so anon hope you enjoy. Now this story pretty much makes it seem like life just couldn't get worse for a certain someone, but don't worry things start to turn up eventually there's always a bright side to everything. Well let's just see if this story does actually have a happy ending enjoy people's yeah I know people's isn't a word.**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Why did you do this to yourself do you really not know how beautiful you are. Why must you let the insecurities get the best of you? I told you every day I loved you, but now you just left me here sitting alone in the dark. It was a misunderstanding I would never do anything to hurt you, I loved you with all of my heart and I still do till this day. Now I heard you don't even talk to anyone anymore, and you're not who you used to be apparently you were stuck in a deep depression. It's been two months since we broke up and I don't recall anything major happening, what happened to the girl that always plastered a huge grin on her face. Loren and I weren't on speaking terms anymore, and she wanted nothing to do with me well at least that's what I thought. I still talk to Loren's best friend Mel and she has told me that Loren hasn't been doing too great. That's all she ever shared with me, and what did this mean? The only thing that I knew was that something had happened to Loren recently a couple weeks ago, and the only thing Mel would confide was that someone was making her life miserable and there was nothing she could do about it. Whoever was doing this to Loren needed to be stopped this instance I would kill anybody who hurt Loren. Wait no then I guess I would have to kill myself. In the recent days I have seen Loren at the café because I just stop by their "coincidentally" sometimes. Whenever I saw Loren her eyes were puffier than ever, and she looked like she was just completely lost and had no clue what to do next in her life. Sometimes I would listen into her conversations between her and her friend, but only for a short period of time because I was scared she was going to see me. I heard her say things like "It's been getting more unbearable, and I just feel worthless in this world now." Was she crazy she's anything but worthless; in fact a day with the infamous Loren Tate could just bring out the cheery side in anyone? What the hell was going on with Loren, now she's just too upset to even take a step out into public. These past two months have been some of the worst in my life, and I can't stand not having her beautiful brown eyes looking into my eyes.

The way they glistened whenever there was just a glimpse of light in the room drove me insane, not to mention her added smile made me love her even more. Loren was so kindhearted, down to earth, and had a great sense of humor. There would only be two times out of a week where I would see her frown and now it's seems like a regular daily thing. Also I haven't even written a note of music, because I no longer have her, my muse. Not even a picture or a cherish able item left behind she left me with nothing at all. So how could I possibly even play a key on the piano without having any inspiration whatsoever? Loren was my perfect ideal girl, and I would give anything to have her in my arms again. Just why though? She just had to be taken away from my reach. I loved every single thing about her especially her sparkling personality and her sharp wit. I remember the day we broke up she had the idea in mind that I didn't love her anymore, because she had seen me hanging around with other girls lately. And it was true for a few days I had been completely alienating her. I guess it wasn't as much of a misunderstanding as I thought. I was being a complete jerk to her most of the time, and I broke the promise that I would never leave her side, but I left her side one too many times before. So eventually she got fed up with it, and just left my penthouse taking all her things with her. We had been living together in previous times, but she didn't even leave me with one single momentum. I get it though if I was in her shoes I probably would have just walked out too. These past few grueling depressing weeks have made me start to come to terms that she may never forgive me. I couldn't blame her no one really could after all I broke her heart after I promised her I wouldn't. Loren was everything I could ask for she was perfect, everything she did left me breathless and I couldn't help but feel lucky to have her. I took her for granted though and let my stubbornness and insecurities get the best of me. I thought Loren was too good for me, so that's why I just became a complete jerk. How stupid can one man be? Loren was all I ever wanted, and nothing and no one would change that. Right now this second I was sitting on my piano bench, and I was thinking about the day Loren had left, by the way this was one of the worst days of my life. You know it's funny I thought our love would last a lifetime, but this thought was proven out to be incorrect. It hurts so much to know that you are the one who screwed the best thing you could have ever had. Heartbreak that's all I felt nowadays even if I just tried to put on a smile it wouldn't feel right. Why couldn't life be easier and less painful?

Why did we have to live in such a cruel unusual world? I feel worthless and without Loren I just feel that I will never be able to know the feeling of love again. I tried millions of times but I just couldn't let the feeling of love enter my heart again. I tried to see other girls, but none of them made me believe that we had a special connection. It's time to face the facts I'll never love any other women again unless it's the one and only Loren Tate. She brought out the brighter side to every day. Even if it was cloudy and all you could hear was the trickle of raindrops Loren somehow made the day more enlightened. I can't do this anymore I just can't take being without her, the pain is just eating me alive. I've felt heartbreak before but never have I felt this much pain ever, well except when my Mom died that would be the only time. When my Mom died I felt like I had lost a part of me, and when Loren left me the other part of me had already gone. So I just didn't know what to with my life anymore I was stuck. Two months of ongoing agonizing pain and I still haven't found the strength to smile. It was unusual actually, because even if I tried to put on a happy mood it hurt tremendously. That's when you know you reached the ultimate level of depression, when it hurts to smile you know you've completely given up all hope on happiness. I needed and wanted desperately to make things right again, but Loren just wanted nothing to do with me, and I didn't want to disrespect her wishes. Then again though it doesn't hurt to try, after all the worst she could say is no. While before I put that plain into action I figured I would write out some lyrics that had been stuck in my head. Even when Loren's presence isn't actually here somehow she still finds a way to inspire me.

_Why can't you believe, and why can't just give it another go_

_I'm here begging on my knees hoping you won't say no_

_See girl this is the effect you have on me, I'm over her pleading_

_For you to just say a word to me, don't you know how much I_

_Love you I said it every day and still think it every night_

_Even if I say I'm moving on, you know that thought is completely_

_Wrong because you're one of a kind, and my heart will always belong _

_To you, Even if it's raining the storms clouds are rolling you still find_

_A way to brighten up the day, And girl I know you're thinking that it's_

_Just too good to be true, but you know that's my heart will always _

_Belong with you because this love we share is one of a kind and so are you_

_Everything about you takes my breath away and I hope you know_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_{Lyrics to a song I wrote called All I Ever Wanted}_

After I was done writing the lyrics down I quickly got my keys, and headed out the door putting my plan into action. I needed to at least make an attempt after all the worst she could say is no. Little did I know her saying no is not the worst part, because when I got there I would come upon a horrifying image? The worst has yet to come, but then again there is always a bright side to everything right?

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Hell that's where I feel like I'm at right now. Nothing is the same anymore, and nothing will ever be again. How did everything go from fantastic too horrible in a matter of seconds? Well I know what would answer that question; my life has been a complete disaster ever since Eddie left my life. I knew deep down that there would never be a guy like him, because after all he was one of a kind. Eddie was the only thing that let me find the strength to go on another day. He was slowly changing me as a person, but all that was lost when I ended the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I loved him and I still do, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him face to face. I mean looking in the mirror in lately I looked just plain horrible, there were cuts on my arms, bags under my eyes, and my mascara was constantly running down my cheeks from the constant tears. And it's all because of two horrible people and that is Chloe Carter and Adriana Master. These two are the main cause of my depression, and the main reason why I couldn't' bring myself to talk to Eddie again. See I thought that he had moved on, and gotten got back together with Chloe, because lately Chloe has been putting forth that idea. I at first didn't want to believe, but her being the conniving person she is made me believe that it was true. Chloe had told me that Eddie no longer wanted anything to do with me, and that he said that I was just a mistake put in the past. Chloe and Adriana had made my life a living hell at school, because they've just been tormenting and teasing me. And there was nothing I could do about it because Chloe had told me that she will do a certain something, and I didn't want to put forth that risk. So I instead just kept my mouth shut, and remained silent for the time being. Melissa tried to help me but I wouldn't let her get in harm's way. I can't believe how cruel and manipulative one person could be until I met the fellow duo Chloe and Adriana.

The two together in the same room just made me overwhelmed with fear. Why did I let them get to me so much though after all I know who I am. I guess at the end of the day my opinion of myself hadn't really sunken into mind, and I just listened to what everybody else though of me. After school every day I would come home acting like I had the best day every so my Mom wouldn't be suspicious. The only person I have told about the matter in hand was Mel, and that was it. When I got home I would just run to my bathroom and cry while sitting in a corner. And yes I did cut, but only a few times because it helped relieve the pain. It's not my fault the pain just hurt too much that cutting myself would just release some of that added on stress. I would cover them up with my sweater when I went anywhere so nobody would know. I was the only person who knew I did this, and I planned to keep it that way. The world that surrounded me was cold and dark, and I just felt that life couldn't get any worse. I was stuck in a deep depression never willing to come out if it, after all I no longer had anybody to help me through it well except for Mel. Eddie is what I needed though because he always made me smile, and I could just let out all my emotions when I was around him. I miss him dearly and I will forever miss his warm embrace, I still hold onto the feeling seeing that I will never feel his arms around me again. Right now it was about 5:00 on a Saturday, and I didn't have really anything to do. My Mom was work oddly enough, and Mel was busy doing family activities. So I was just stuck here all alone at home with no one around. I just lay down on my soft plush bed, and kept on tossing and turning wishing that I could just wake up from my nightmare of a life. Finally I had decided on a position, and just stayed there looking up at my pink celling while my elbow was resting on top of my head. Suddenly my phone beeped which meant I had received a text message, this startled me a little but soon enough I turned over to my nightstand to grab my phone. As soon as I looked at my phone screen I had seen that I got a message from Adriana, great how did she get my number. I opened the text hesitantly not really wanting to see the content within it, but sooner or later I gave in. It was a recorded message so I played it, and I was left saddened and dumbfounded by what I heard. No Mel would never say that she would never; Adriana must have used some voice modifier or something like that. Tears started to roll down my face, as I started to come to terms with the message. Mel said she would be my best friend for life and she would never hurt me. How could she say something so cruel, and she had no clue what pain it was bringing me. Great just when I thought someone cared, this though ended up being completely wrong. I jumped to conclusion to soon, and automatically fell back into my deep depression, but this time the feeling were getting stronger. I now feel that there was really no one who cared about me, and I just wanted to end all this pain. I ran to my bathroom with sadness taking over the rest of my body, and automatically opened the medicine cabinet to take out some sleeping pills. I took about 5 or 6 from the container, and placed the pills in my hand. Before I did this though I went to my room and grabbed a tiny pieced of scratch paper and wrote a note for anyone who is too see it. After that I went back to the bathroom and took one last good look at myself in the mirror, and figured this was the only way out of this nightmare. This was the only way, and with that I placed the pills into my mouth therefore swallowing them, and they took effect quickly. I now slumped onto the bathroom floor, and my eyes were shut tight, and I was thinking that my nightmare would end soon. Yes my nightmare would end soon, but It was no meant to end it like this. I will see eventually what faith has in store for me, and I will be seeing it very soon.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

It seems that when adrenaline took over my body I tended to drive faster. That's why I had arrived at Loren's house after about a 10 or 15 minute drive. I quickly rushed out the driver side door, because I felt in a very impatient mood right now and I had no clue why. Even after all these months that had past I still remember where she lives. I saw the only one car was parked in her driveway, and it was Loren's car. So I thought it would make things ten times easier now because it's just me and her talking. I was now at her front door step, and I was about to knock but I saw the door was opened slightly. So I figured it would be alright If I could come in, because I'm not a robber or burglar. I quickly shut the door behind me as I made entry into the house. My eyes automatically scanned the living room to see if Loren was anywhere, but she was not in this vicinity. So I figured she would probably be in her room, and I went towards her bedroom door, and when I took a peek inside all I could hear was silence. Assuming that this was weird I made way into the room, and saw that everything was still the same in her room, and her Eddie Duran poster was still there. This made a warm smile form on my face, because it's nice to know she still has the momentum. Looking around the room I only saw one thing missing and that was Loren where was she? I started to shout her name all around the room while wandering in a circular motion, but I couldn't even hear so much as a whisper. I figured she probably went somewhere with her Mom so I was about to head out the door, but I heard the ring of a phone and turned into the direction of the sound. I saw Loren's phone was on her bed, but when I was walking over there I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. It looked like a human lying on the bathroom floor. So I took a long pause and started at it, and I knew who it was in that instance. My body sprinted towards her side and I flipped her over to see her face. She was covered in tears, and to my dismay I saw cut on her arms. I touched her neck with my fingertips and couldn't feel even a slight pulse. So I took out my phone and dialed 911 in a haste manner. After telling them the address and everything I quickly grabbed Loren and placed her in my arms. I was crying wonder why she would do this to herself, doesn't she know she's beautiful. I brushed her hair back behind her ears, and her eyes were shut tight. I was completely wrong when I said the worst thing she could say is no, because right now she couldn't even speak. How more horrible can this day get? Hopefully things will get better. Hopefully.

**You hate me right, well don't worry every story always needs to have a happy ending, then again though it might make it more interesting if I didn't have a happy ending. While this is the first part of the one-shot so hope somehow you enjoyed. Sorry for mistakes they will be fixed later, and to the anon who requested this you're welcome. Have a nice day you'll:):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Ever Wanted Chapter 2: Everything seems to fall in place**

Loren's P.O.V

Everything seems so dark, and I felt like I was trapped in a never ending nightmare. It's weird my mind was just blank and I couldn't picture anything at all. No images whatsoever were popping up in my head. Where was I? I could hear sounds such as sirens, and people screaming and crying. What was going on and why did I hear theses piercing screams. I felt like someone was screaming right in my ear, but I couldn't really respond at all. Suddenly I felt the touch of someone's hands on mine, and I could feel their tears drop gently onto my arm. The feeling it gave me was really unexplainable, and I felt a sense of comfort and security. Seems like this person was devastated about a certain something, but I couldn't do anything to help this person at all. Suddenly as their hold on me got tighter I heard the sound of a door bursting open, and I heard people saying "move out of the way sir." What in the world was I hearing, and why was I not waking up. I felt a huge wave of shock hit my chest, but that was all and I kept on feeling it again and again. I heard the piercing screams become louder and I could make out that it was a male voice. I heard him saying repeatedly "Loren wake up", but I just couldn't bring myself to do so it was too challenging and difficult. Wait no it couldn't be his voice. He had forgotten about me, and I was a mistake put way back in his past apparently. It couldn't be him my mind had to be playing tricks on me, but then again I would recognize Eddie's voice anytime. Even his slightest whisper would suddenly bring sudden memories rushing into my mind. I remember it all now every single little memory we both shared, and every memory carried was not exactly such a light subject. The pain he had caused me, and the feeling it brought me came back into my heart. Hearing his voice made me think about all those gruesome painful past times. Eddie was a sweet guy at heart, but I guess at the end his stubbornness got the best of him. I love him and I still do till this day, but it's hard to just jump back into a relationship with him after all the heartbreak he had brought me. They say to forgive and forget, but that saying didn't exactly come to me so easily. He was the person who brought light to my day, and he was always standing there with open arms whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, but then in an instance he changed. I have no clue if he's that "guy" he used to be, but by the sounds of it sounded as if he still cared about me, which means he realized his mistakes and he now changed his cruel vindictive ways. This showed me that he changed for me, and I was definitely glad because of this sudden difference in a persona. I was smiling on the inside and out, my heart was no longer frowning because I now realize that people actually do care about me. Maybe you could see my smile on the out. I really hope Eddie saw it because I didn't want to hear him going through this pain. What was even happening anyways why was I in a complete trance. I couldn't open my eyes, and they were shut tight like it was supposed to be this way. I needed to find a way back to Eddie and all the others; I needed to find that ladder that would lead me back to reality. I was going to try my best, but not always everything goes my way. Maybe I will wake up maybe I won't, but that's not my decision it's all up to faith at this point.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

What the hell have I done, I just let her slip away so easily and now look where she's at lying on a strecther heading to the emergency room. Everything was just moving at a fast pace, and these past few minutes have just been filled with chaos. Loren's Mom had gotten home from work just in time to see her daughter lying on a stretcher, and the screams that came from her mouth explained the pain she was enduring. My screams were ten times worst though, and the pain I felt was once again chewing away at my heart. I let the love of my life get away, and not being there with her it ends up resulting in this. How could I let this happen to such an angel like her, and a better question why did she even do this to herself? Concern and worry were my main emotions, what if Loren didn't turn out to make it. No I couldn't think about the negative or the possibilities of this happening, because that would only bring more worry to the situation. Still the question was lingering in my mind what possessed Loren to commit such an act, and she looked so happy with her life now look at her. That beautiful heart of gold would never do something like this unless given the right motivation, don't worry I will find out eventually who was the cause of all of this. My main focus right now was to make sure she was okay and out of harm's way. Right now the ambulance had left with Loren in the truck, and Nora following right behind them. As for me I told Nora I would meet her there in a bit, I just needed to do something real quick. I was actually snooping around Loren's room searching for some type of answer as to why she did this. I was still standing by the doorway, and I brought my hand up to my cheek gently wiping away the tears. My nose sniffled, and I soon turned around only to start walking around Loren's room. The first thing that caught my eye was her sparkling pink phone that lay on her night stand; I was a little bit hesitant to check her phone though. That would be a total invasion of privacy, but then again it's a necessity to know what Loren's motivation was. So I now listened to my gut, and made my way over to her nightstand therefore checking her phone. I plopped myself down on her bed, and I felt a warm feeling take over my body and a wave of security came rushing my way. The feeling used to come so naturally to me, because I used to live with Loren, but now she lives in her house with her mother. I tried to brush off the feeling her bed gave me, and I quickly focused on the task. I looked through Loren's messages and was left shocked and lost for words at that cruel words I had read. These two no they couldn't have done this, and Mel no she would never say such a thing. This whole time Chloe and some other girl have been tormenting Loren, and I have done nothing about it seeing that I barely found out now. I can't believe Chloe would have the nerve to stoop so low, and she really had to recruit somebody else in her evil plans. And Mel she couldn't be a part of this too Chloe must of faked this text or something. It would just seem so out of character for Mel to say such a preposterous thing like this. I quickly set Loren's phone back down on her nightstand, and rubbed my eyes making sure I was facing reality unfortunately to my dismay I was in reality, and I was not waking up with Loren beside me. Well now I find out one of the reasons why Loren did this, but there had to be more to it. So that's when I found the note on her floor, and there my questions were finally answered everything was explained in the letter, and the words that were written within it were most untiringly shocking. My poor girl she was stuck in a deep depression and nobody was there to help her. Tears were continuously streaming down my face as I thought this was my entire fault. I instinctively slammed my hand on the ground realizing if I would have never let her go none of this would have happened. I guess faith had a different plan in my mind though, after all everything happens for a reason. I quickly got up from the floor, and put the letter in my right pocket seeing that it would hold some useful info. With that I quickly made my way to the outside of the house and got into my car making my way to the hospital. Is everything going to be okay or will everything just end up going down in flames? Well only time will tell, but right now I needed to get to that hospital to see how Loren was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain and the news was just too much too handle no it couldn't be true it just couldn't. Nora, Mel and I were sitting across from each other in the waiting room, and the both of us were experiencing an ungodly amount of depression, and sadness overwhelmed us. Tears were on going they just kept on falling from our eyes, and our hearts were torn completely in half. How could this be possible, and I just can't go through this again. I love her and I still do but now she will never get to know how I truly feel about her. If I could go back and change time I would. I would make every minute we shared together more lasting, and I would enjoy every sweet second of it instead of taking advantage. Loren I love you, and I hope you know somewhere in your heart this kind of feeling will never go away. You're all I ever wanted, and no other girl could and would change that. Even if there is a girl that comes along that I think I'm falling for her I have to face the facts and realize it's always been you. Ms. Loren Tate you are the person who gets my energy flowing every day, and you're the reason why I smile every day. You get my heart racing and I cannot shake these feelings off. Now though I will never get to share this with you, because the doctor said you will not make it. The news didn't really cope with me so well, and I couldn't help but cry hysterically just like I was when my Mom died. The same pain and heartbreak was being relived in this moment. My life just can't get any worse can it? The love of my life apparently only had about a day or so to live, and that just did it I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. The pain and the tears that were shed were clouding up the happiness that wanted to come out, but truth of the matter was there was really nothing happy about this predicament at all. Try losing that ray of sunshine you wanted so badly back into your life, I'm sure some of you know the feeling. The doctor would be letting us say our goodbyes in a few minutes, and I couldn't bring myself to terms that she was dying slowly as the minutes past. The doctor claimed that he tried everything he could, but the pills were to overwhelming for her body to take, and the effect it had on her wasn't so good. She was in a coma right now, and she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I still had some faith in her waking up, but all that hope had now vanished into thin air, as I realized this was the last time I would see her. It's hard coming to terms with this kind of information, but sooner or later you have to face the facts. The doctor now called us in all together so that we could say our goodbyes. Mel had to literally drag Nora into their, and I could hear Nora scream as the pain of seeing her daughter hooked up on those machines hit. The screams slowly faded, and I now started to hear soft muffled cries. Why did Nora and Mel have to go through this they didn't deserve this. Yes earlier I had thought that Mel was backstabbing Loren, but turns out it was just a fake text making it seem like it was from Mel. I was standing outside the door to Loren's room, and I had my back leaning against the wall, and I just looked up at the ceiling wishing I could wake up and go back to the way things used to be. As memories of Loren came flooding back to my mind, I was startled as the door swung open and I saw Nora and Mel. Their faces said it all, and they just had blank expressions neither one knew what to feel at this point. The doctor told me I could go in now, and I slowly walked into Loren's room. As soon as I made my way in, tears were forming in my eyes and my lips started to quiver as the sadness took me over. I walked over to Loren and took a seat right next to her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep and she looked like an angelic beauty. I placed my hand on top of her cheek and stroked it remembering how comforting this made her feel in past times. Then I brushed her hair behind her ears revealing how naturally beautiful she was. Some of my tears had fallen onto her arms and I couldn't help but gasp at her glowing complexion and beauty.

I miss seeing this beautiful face appearing next to me in the morning, and I miss the feeling it had brought me. Why couldn't I have been given a second chance? I was sniffling as I tried to hide my pain, just in case Loren could hear me. I needed to tell her how I feel before it's too late, I know she could hear me and even if she didn't I still wanted to do this. I gently took hold of her hands, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before giving my speech.

"Loren I'm so sorry for not being there for you, and I'm sorry for letting you go so easily. This is my entire fault, and you don't know how much I'm hurting right now. The pain I'm feeling right now is indescribable and I can't help but feel as if my life is over. You're my everything Loren, and I would give anything to have you in my arms again. If you could hear me right now, I just want you to know I love you and I always will. Loren you've got a complete hold on me, and I don't want to be set free because the feelings you give me are just magnificent. Loren Tate I'm glad you came into my life, and I can't believe I let you slip from the palm of my hands. I hope you know I'll love you forever and always it's always been you, and it's always going to be you. I loved you from the start, and I'll say this once again Loren Tate I love you." I kissed her lightly on the lips and as soon as I pulled away and opened my eyes, and in that instance I now had hope, and I could see that ray of sunshine opening its eyes again.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

You don't know it is painful hearing your loves one scream and cry thinking that you're gone. I was trying my best to get to all my loved ones, but I just couldn't seem to find to that ladder leading me back to reality. All I could hear was sounds and that's it, my mind was just blank producing no images whatsoever. I heard my Mom and Mel, and there words made part of my heart crumble into tiny pieces. At least now I realize that text was a fake, and people actually do care about me. Still though what I needed to know was if Eddie cared about me, and that would just make my day if he did. I don't even know if he even gives a damn about me at this point. I mean before my mind wanted to believe that he actually cared about me, but now I have lost all hope on that. I guess I'm just that type of girl and I don't really have faith in much things. Miracles and true love two things I still don't believe in till this day. I was just caught up in everybody else's opinion of me, and I just let the insecurities get the better of me. Now here I am in the hospital, and my loved ones are saying their goodbyes to me having the thought that I won't make it. I needed to prove them wrong, and most importantly I wanted to just get back to my life. Although I didn't have the best life I didn't want Mel or my Mom going through this pain. I now heard footsteps slowly inching closer by the second, and I could hear the soft but loud cried. No it wasn't my Mom or Mel; because they had already left it was Eddie. He slowly made his way towards me, and I could hear him grab a chair so he could sit by my side. I felt his hand stroke my cheek, and the feeling brought a warmness to my heart. It was nice to feel the touch if his hand linger over me again, my body was getting all tingly. Then he brushed my hair behind my ears, and this made my heart flutter with butterflies. His touch was addicting and it definitely brought comfort to me. He took hold of my hands and kissed me on the cheek leaving me wanting more. Just when I though he wouldn't care, and just when I though he didn't give a damn about me all these thoughts were proven wrong as I heard his heartfelt speech. Then I heard those 3 words I love you, and that's when I felt a sudden jolt in my body and my eyes were now beginning to open up. My heart rate was at a normal speed now, and I could now see Eddie's face with a wide grin on it. He immediately screamed for joy, and gave me a passionate kiss expressing all the love he shared for me in it. He pulled away about a minute later, and placed his hand on my cheek once again stroking it. I now realized all I ever needed was his undying love and touch to bring me back to the light. That sunshine that was taken away from my life now came back, and I could see myself slowly getting out of my depression. Eddie and I were now looking at each other lovingly and his eyes glistened in this light.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you awake again. I thought I lost for a second there, but I had a feeling you would wake up, and I'm glad you did."

"You'll never lose me Eddie never. I hope you know that I love you more than life itself, and I realize that I can't spend another day without you. Eddie I need you in my life, and I want you back into my life."

"I love you so much more, and I completely agree with your last statement there. So what do you say Ms. Loren Tate shall we give it another go or should I just wait another eternity."

"Yes Eddie we shall give it another go. I'm sorry I put you through this it's just that I didn't know how to get out of my depression, and I just felt completely worthless in this world. I figured you wanted nothing to do with me, and that I was just a mistake put way back in your past. And I just felt like you never even cared about me, and that's when I fell into that pit of depression. I though you didn't love me at all." He continued to stroke my cheek wiping away any oncoming tears, and I enjoyed this very much.

"Hey it's not your fault okay, I read the note you left and I understand why you did it. Loren you're anything but worthless, and truthfully you're the most amazing most beautiful girl in the world. Anybody who disagrees is insane; I loved you from the start Loren. I love you with all of my heart, and that feeling will never go away, because you're all I ever wanted."

"I love you too, and you're all I ever wanted too." He took my hand and placed a kiss on it, and a huge smile had spread across my face. In that instance my confidence was rebooted and I felt that I was leaving that state of depression. Happiness had begun to fill my life now, and it's all thanks to Eddie. Miracles and true love I now believed in all because of Eddie, After all we've been through at the end of the day we always ended up coming right back as one, and this is what made me believe we were meant to be. Eddie Duran you have changed me for the better, and I couldn't be any happier that you came into my life. All I ever needed was just his love and affection that's what made our love all the more worth it. Thanks for making my life fantastic now Eddie Duran or should I say the love of my life. I guess you could say we were a match made in heaven.

**Yeah woo-hoo happy ending sorry if there is mistakes this isn't edited yet. Well hoped you enjoyed and my fanfics will be updated in a matter of time don't worry my loves. Hope you all had a good day love to you all**

**Sincerely,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
